


Little Miss Perfect

by Despairic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Depression? Read here, F/F, First Kiss, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Makoto needs a fucking hug, Mild Sexual Content, My stories are better than my tags, Secret Relationship, Someone please get her a hug omg, You need to read the note or you wont have a single clue wtf is going on, [READ NOTE]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: Swallowing hard, Makoto turned to Hifumi as she placed her phone down, turning it on silent as she held the two glasses in her hand, offering one to Hifumi as she took a long swig from her own, letting out a small cough that had the younger girl laughing.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Togo Hifumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> First Persona Fanfic? No.  
> First published Persona fanfic? Yes.
> 
> I have so many drafts of Hifumi and Makoto, I love these two, but I listened to a song today that just absolutely made me think of Makoto and I lowkey cried writing this. This one hit home, that's for certain.
> 
> So, this is in a universe where The Niijima family is heavily homophobic, mainly Sae. Makoto is a precious closeted girl who needs the biggest fucking hug from years of mental abuse and torment. Hifumi and Yusuke both transferred and attend Shujin. It just works for the story, don't at me please lol. 
> 
> The song is : Little Miss Perfect : By Taylor Louderman  
> If you haven't listened to it, I highly suggest you do whilst reading this story. It just absolutely hit me in the feels and I felt major Makoto vibes and had to write it. Like, I straight sobbed writing this, hi, pussy writer, yes. But for anyone who has ever gone through a huge phase where you forced yourself to believe being gay was wrong..? It hits home so harshly, and I just.. God, it hurt writing this in short because I could relate far too deeply to the words within the song and what I wrote.   
> I hope you all enjoy this, and, per usual.. With most of my fandoms.. I am searching for a roleplay partner, and I would be open to roleplaying Hifumi, Makoto, or Kasumi/Sumire~
> 
> Thank you for your time~  
> -Chandler

_ Straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward _ _   
_ _ Straight path, I don’t cut corners _ _   
_ _ I make a point to be on time _ _   
_ _ Head of the Student Council~ _

* * *

Swallowing hard, the bright crimson eyes of Makoto Niijima looked straight ahead. The Principal of Shujin Academy placed a hand on her shoulder, grinning brightly at the soon to be third year. Pride beamed in his eyes as Makoto dipped her head. The last assembly for the school year, and there she was.. Standing on the stage with the Principal and all of her teachers. With the paper clutched tightly in her hand, she slowly walked up to the podium, smiling to the crowd nervously as she gazed around. 

_ “So.. This is it.. I-I can’t even really believe I’m standing up here..” _

Her voice shook as she spoke, trying to quell her fear as her gaze fell upon her family in the front row. Similar crimson reds gazed up at her as Sae and her father smiled proudly at her. She almost choked on her words as she looked away, down to the paper that had her speech on it. Finally, she would make her family.. A perfect honors student, AP classes next year,  _ Head of the Student Council.  _ This was it.. This was her path, and she couldn’t help but smile to the crowd as she gave her speech. People whooped and hollered for her, but Makoto didn’t feel a single thing. Within her it all felt superficial, an act that she was trying to even convince herself of..  _ Was this what she really wanted..? _

* * *

_ I don’t black out at parties _ _   
_ _ I jam out to Paul McCartney _ _   
_ _ If you ask me how I’m doing _ _   
_ _ I’ll say… _ _   
_ _ Well, hmm… _

Grinning at her father, Makoto couldn’t help but laugh as he ruffled her hair, her arms wrapped around her senior as she felt her cheeks burn. The stars overhead were shimmering brightly as she gazed up, swaying back and forth as her father swung her about here and there in his drunken state. It was his promotion party, he was finally Chief of his department, and Makoto couldn’t be any prouder. She always wanted to grow up to be like her old man, but she knew she was a long ways away from that. Her father was an amazing man, she looked up to him constantly, for both his wisdom and guidance.. When the world seemed too tough, Makoto knew she could rely on him to get her through the day. He helped her plenty with her studies, always encouraging her to break her limit and shoot for the stars.

_ “You’re doing amazing work, Maky.. I’m so proud of you, Baby Girl.” _

As her father kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, Makoto couldn’t help but bury herself in his chest, breathing in his cologne with a small cough that he laughed at. Sae patted him on the back, brushing her hand along her sister’s back as one of her friends dragged her along towards the dance floor. Giggling quietly, Makoto shook her head with her father, both of them laughing as Sae nearly tripped over the ridiculous heels she wore.

* * *

_ I was adopted when I was two _ _   
_ _ My parents spoiled me rotten _ _   
_ _ Often I ask myself, “What did I do?” _ _   
_ _ To get as far as I’ve gotten? _

Wiping at her eyes, the harsh breeze blew by, carrying the rain with it as Makoto stayed close to her sister as she looked ahead at the casket being lowered into the ground. She couldn’t stop the sob that left her as Sae gently rubbed her back, tears slipping down their cheeks as several officers saluted to their late father. Makoto couldn’t stop crying as she turned her head into Sae’s side, sobbing rather loudly as her older sister wrapped her arms around her, shushing her gently. She couldn’t turn to look back at the casket as workers began to slowly cover his body. All she listened to was the sound of her sister hushing her, gentle promises being made that seemed eternal to a child her age.

_ “I promise to take care of you, Koto.. I promise… We-We’ll be alright..” _

Lips pressed against the top of her head as she listened to Sae promise her things that seemed so unlikely..  _ Alright..? How..?  _ Would she even understand how to be okay again..?  _ N-No.. I.. I have to be strong.. I..I promised I’d make Dad proud..  _ Swallowing her cries, she immediately wiped at her eyes vigorously, trying to stop herself from crying as Sae sighed quietly. The raindrops smacked against Makoto’s face as she felt them slip down her cheeks, mixing with her tears as she told herself quietly that it would be alright.  _ Forced herself to believe that it would be fine.. _

* * *

_ A pretty girl walks by my locker _ _   
_ _ My heart gives a flutter _ _   
_ _ But I don’t dare utter a word _ _   
_ _ ‘Cause that would be absurd behavior  
_ _ For little miss perfect _

Walking down the hall, Makoto kept her books flush against her chest, sighing as she smiled to a few students that waved at her. Head of the Student Council, she always got a few waves on her way up to the council room, many students always trying to kiss up to her.. Most being male students. She always thanked them kindly for the gifts they would give her, but most of the time she did her best to decline them, until they wound up at her locker later in the day. Regardless, she would accept the mini boxes of chocolates, take them home and toss them on the counter for her and Sae. She didn’t really understand why people assumed gifts would win her over.. Makoto Nijima was President of the Student Council, her duties were clearer than the morning sun, and she would never stray from them,  _ no matter how many gifts she received.  _

Stopping at her locker, Makoto swallowed hard as she put in her combination, keeping her head mostly down as students strode by. As she placed a few books within the metal box, the sweet scent of what was akin to salt water caught her nose as she turned. A student she hadn’t seen before seemed to stride by her with no issue, her head kept down just as Makoto would walk through the halls. Her books were held closely to her chest, her long brown locks swaying with her as she walked. Makoto didn’t even realize she had been staring until the girl at the locker next to her snickered as she shut the door to her own. Turning quickly, Makoto composed herself, shaking her head as she shut her locker and immediately walked away towards the council room.

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

As the door to the council room shut, Makoto pressed her back flush against it, shaking her head as she felt her cheeks flush. Her hand went to her forehead, feeling how hot she was, she swore she would have a panic attack as she relished in the soft pictures of the girl she had just seen.

_ No, I can’t risk falling off my throne _

“N-No.. Th-That’s enough..”

Firmly fisting her hand against her forehead, she swallowed hard as she straightened her back against the door, slowly pressing off of it as she looked around the room. It was so dull and boring.. The same old for as long as she had known since her second year in the school.. Placing her books on the table, she ran her fingers along the desk, laughing quietly to herself as she shook her head. 

_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la _

Makoto could feel herself trembling for a moment as she fought the urge to crack, swallowing her pride, she fixed her vest, smiling at her reflection in the window with disdain. Straightening herself, she rolled her shoulders back, running a hand through her hair as she continued to shake her head. 

_ “Love is something I don’t even know..” _

_ Straight hair, straight A’s, straight forward, straight girl _ _   
  
_

As the Student Council Room’s door opened, Makoto turned with a bright smile to greet the other members as she slid her books to her seat at the head of the table. She greeted each one professionally as she was known to do, her hair being tucked behind her cheek as she could still feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. 

“Are you alright, President? You look a little red..”

Raising a brow as Makoto sat down, she shook her head, her poker face coming forth full throttle as she crossed one leg over the other beneath the table. 

“I’m perfectly fine, thank you for asking. Just the heat.. Let’s get started on the preparation for the upcoming rally, yes?”

Everyone nodded their heads and began talking whilst Makoto opened her notebook and swallowed as she saw the small note that had found its way in her locker by the end of the day. Running her fingers along the fine cursive, she smiled softly to herself as she read the mysterious student’s name she had gawked at, swallowing as she turned it over, she let out a breath, closing it immediately as she looked to everyone with a gentle smile.

_ Little Miss Perfect  
_ _ That’s me~ _

* * *

_ One night my friend stayed over  
_ _ We laughed, drank and ordered  
_ _ Something about her drew me in _

Opening the door with a bright smile, Makoto smiled gently to the younger girl as she walked in, her smile similar as the door shut behind her. Sae was working the night shift, so she wouldn’t be home till early the next morning. This gave Makoto the house to herself, so why not invite a friend over to be less alone? Hifumi Togo had transferred to Shujin Academy a while ago, and Makoto had immediately latched onto her. She wasn’t sure what it was.. But something about the girl drove her insane. Perhaps it was her amazing skill as a shogi player, or perhaps it was her looks. Regardless, Makoto smiled as she felt arms wrap around her. Blushing intensely she shook her head with a laugh as Hifumi placed her bag on the small rack by the door. 

“I ordered a pizza like you suggested.. I hope that’s alright.”

Hifumi raised a small brow at Makoto, nudging her gently as she brushed by her towards the kitchen, nodding her head. It wasn’t the first time she had been in the Niijima household, but it was so different each and every time. Makoto was always growing increasingly quiet each time, leading Hifumi to wonder if she was losing interest in her.. Perhaps she was finally starting to realize just how much of a weirdo she was.. Or--

“Oh, I.. Also have a little something.. I-I know it’s a little unethical, b-but..”

Turning around as she had gone to grab a water bottle from the fridge, she froze as she saw the bottle in Makoto’s hand.

“A-Alcohol--”

“V-Vodka to be more precise..”

Hifumi swallowed as she let a chuckle leave between her lips, covering her mouth. As Makoto watched her, she could feel how her cheeks burned, but she prayed to god it didn’t show.

“Naughty, don’t you think?”

Makoto shrugged her shoulders, maybe it would help her relax. School was becoming more and more of a hassle, and as she was put in charge of this Phantom Thieves case.. She could use actually relaxing for once.. Walking into the kitchen, she looked to Hifumi as the girl gave her the go ahead, chuckling the whole time as she brought herself up onto one of the barstools. 

Opening the fridge, Makoto took out the large bottle of soda Sae always kept. She never did drink it straight, Makoto always wondered why, but she wasn’t going to find out on her own. Mixing it seemed wise, and before she could get the chance, her phone buzzed on the counter. Jumping a bit, she heard Hifumi’s soft laugh and just shook her head, reaching for the device. 

**Ann- Did you invite her over???**

Rolling her eyes at the text, Makoto apologized quietly to Hifumi as she responded to her nosy friend’s text.

**Yes, I’ll tell you about it later..**

**Ann- Omgggg Makotoooooo**

**Enough, Ann, it’s nothing special, I-I promise you that..**

**Ann- Riighttt ;)**

Swallowing hard, Makoto turned to Hifumi as she placed her phone down, turning it on silent as she held the two glasses in her hand, offering one to Hifumi as she took a long swig from her own, letting out a small cough that had the younger girl laughing. 

_ What? It’s totally platonic~ _

* * *

_ That night was so exciting _ _   
_ _ Her smirks were so enticing _ _   
_ _ Hours speed by like seconds _ _   
_ _ Then, what happens next is iconic _

With the TV playing in the background, Makoto pressed her hand gently against the girl’s shoulder as she laughed, half the bottle of vodka already gone as she felt her face burn by the second.

“Really? You did that?!”

Her intoxication levels were more than likely through the roof, but she couldn’t stop laughing. Hifumi was trying to shush her, shaking her head immediately as she told more of her story. Makoto couldn’t stop the way she stared here and there, admiring just how beautiful the girl truly was.. Her mind felt like mush, but no matter how she thought, she knew she wouldn’t allow herself to lose control. 

“Yes, yes, I did! My opponent was so v-*hiccup* vulgar about it.”

Giggling at the hiccup, Makoto pressed into the girl’s arms as Hifumi hugged her tightly, not being able to quiet her own laughs. Looking to the ceiling, Hifumi breathed in the girl’s scent, the strong scent of pizza and alcohol filling the air, but she swore there was something more to it. A simple get together was all this was supposed to be.. Yet..  _ Why is my heart beating so fast..? _

_ She takes a sip, I bite my lip _

Makoto looked up from her spot on the girl’s stomach, watching Hifumi sip the last of her drink. She could feel heat flood her system, that familiar warm feeling between her legs growing stronger by the second. There was no way Makoto could help it, she simply placed her chin on the girl’s belly, watching her as she placed the drink down on the table, looking down at her with a small chuckle as the words left her mouth.

_ She tells a joke, I nearly choke _

“I’d say you look pretty good between my legs, b-but I think that’s a bit much.”

Widening her eyes immediately, Hifumi couldn’t help but laugh as Makoto sat up straight quickly, smacking her leg with a chuckle. The older woman was so intriguing.. So cute.. Hifumi couldn’t help but tease her here and there. No matter how harsh Makoto made herself out to be, she truly was just a timid girl on the inside.. Hifumi knew how that went.. But she couldn’t help but try and help Makoto out of that phase.. 

_ She braids my hair, I sit there _ _   
_ _ Blacking out for the first time _

Running her hands gently through Makoto’s hair, Hifumi noticed the silence in the room as she slowly brought the girl closer, fixing the braids that went along the top of her head like a small headband. Humming softly, she could see the way Makoto’s crimson gaze watched her intently, but Hifumi did her best to not meet it, not wanting to scare the girl with her actions. It was painfully obvious.. And Hifumi didn’t want to push her to her limit. 

_ Next thing I know I lose control _ _   
_ _ I finally kiss her but oh no _

Feeling lips connect with her own, Hifumi heard the small whine leave Makoto as she slowly cupped the woman’s cheeks. Keeping her close, she could feel Makoto’s heartbeat as she placed a single hand gently on her neck, keeping her where she wanted her. Makoto simply whimpered into their kiss and Hifumi could feel a part of the older girl let go.. It felt right, but as Makoto pulled away, Hifumi saw the tears slipping down her cheeks. Widening her eyes, her brows furrowed as Makoto immediately jolted back and off the couch as she looked up at Hifumi, fear radiating off of her in plumes. 

_ I see a face in my window  
_ _ Then my brain starts to go _

She could see herself in the dark reflection behind Hifumi, fear lining her dark crimson gaze that was oozing with lust. No matter how she forced herself to hide it, there was no doing it anymore as Hifumi slowly stood up, offering Makoto a hand to get her off of the ground. She was trembling as she stood up, her timid form forcing herself to look away before Hifumi gently placed her fingers against her chin, turning her slowly back towards her.

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

As lips connected with her own again, Makoto couldn’t help the soft moan that left her as her hands tangled in Hifumi’s hair. Tugging on it, she forced her closer, whining as Hifumi’s hands began to slip down her body, managing to get her vest off and discarding it off to the side. A shaky moan left Makoto’s lips as Hifumi gently tilted her head up, her lips pressing against her skin as Makoto desperately worked to get the girl’s cardigan off of her figure. She was trembling with each move and she heard Hifumi gently hush her as she ran a hand through her hair, looking deeply into her crimsons as she felt her mind go blank.

“I’ll take care of you.. D-Don’t worry, Koto..”

_ No, you can’t risk falling off your throne _

No matter how her mind screamed at her, Makoto had a hand grabbing at the couch’s arm as she felt fingers press deeply into her. Hifumi kept her close to her chest, kissing the top of her head as Makoto’s teeth sunk into her skin here and there. She was writhing constantly, her nails dragging at Hifumi’s fair skin as she felt the younger girl gently pick her head up. Her forest green seemed to bore right through her and Makoto couldn’t help but whimper as she pressed forward to connect her lips with the second year’s. The shogi player obliged immediately, moaning softly into their kiss as she felt Makoto’s hands gently press at her chest. 

_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

Tangling her hands in Hifumi’s hair, Makoto pressed her back against the couch, her hips craning against the brunette’s face as Hifumi smirked from her spot. Her tongue swirled along the girl’s heat, running over her clit before she felt a hand tug at her hair. Keeping one hand on Makoto’s thigh, Hifumi let the other go to one of the hands in her hair, taking it gently in her own as she entwined their fingers together. As she flicked her gaze back up to Makoto, she felt the girl bring their hands up to her mouth, thankful that her reach was long enough.. Lips pressed against Hifumi’s hand and in that moment, she let her tongue slip into Makoto. Relishing in the way the Student Council President began to let go, she continued her actions, letting her tongue slip out before she flicked it over her clit, licking vigorously at it whilst she heard Makoto’s moans fill the room. 

_ Love is something you don’t even know _

Crying out into the room, her grip tightened on Hifumi’s hand, the other pulling at her hair harshly whilst Hifumi whined softly into her pussy. As she slowed her licks whilst Makoto came undone before her, she slowly picked her head up, licking her lips as Makoto pulled her against her immediately. Lips met her own and she couldn’t stop the quiet moan that left her as Makoto’s tongue traced her lips, licking what she could of herself off of her. Hifumi let out a soft chuckle, her free hand cupping Makoto’s cheek as she deepened their kiss, only ending it once she felt Makoto pull away. They were both out of breath, sweating and beaming brightly as Makoto slowly pressed a stray strand of hair behind Hifumi’s ear. She couldn’t stop laughing as she shook her head. Tears formed in her eyes and Hifumi’s eyes immediately filled with concern as Makoto choked on a sob, covering her mouth as Hifumi ran her hand through the president’s hair, shaking her head quietly as she shushed her.

“I..I love you.. Hah.. I-I love you, Hifumi.. I love you so.. So much…”

She couldn’t stop the tears streaming from her eyes as she wiped at them vigorously, shaking her head. Hifumi watched the event unfold before her and she whined quietly as she pressed a gentle kiss to Makoto’s lips, running her hand through her hair as she smiled, hoping it would relax her. 

“I.. I love you too, Koto..”

* * *

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na, na _

Rubbing her eyes, Makoto blinked her weary gaze. Crimson eyes glanced around the room, seeing the pizza and vodka left out that had gone unfinished. Going to sit up, Makoto stopped as she looked down and widened her eyes as she saw the nude figure resting on her lower half. Swallowing immediately, she couldn’t stop the whine that left her, her body shaking on its own as she frantically looked to the clock. It was 6 in the morning, the standard time for when she woke up for school,  _ the standard time for when Sae got home..  _

“H-Hifumi.. W-Wake up.. P-Please..”

Pressing gently at her best friend’s shoulder, she couldn’t stop whimpering, pressing at her more and more until Hifumi picked her head up, realizing where they were and how.. In their state of undress, Hifumi looked to the window quickly, seeing the way the sun just barely peeked through the gray clouds. Sitting up quickly, she ran a hand through her hair to flatten it, being met with a few knots thanks to the prior night. As Makoto looked at her, she offered a soft smile, trying to promise her that things would be okay, but that was such a load of bullshit as the sound of a car pulling into the driveway broke them both from their trance. 

_ You can’t risk falling off your throne _

Sitting up quickly, Hifumi reached for her clothes, grabbing her back as Makoto grabbed her undershirt. Reaching for the bottle of vodka she handed it off to her friend, the younger girl taking it with no hesitation as she started backing out of the living room, looking to Makoto’s room down the hall. More than likely she’d have to sneak out through the window.. This wasn’t the first time this had happened.. Makoto watched her dart to her room, her body trembling as she pulled on her shirt, tossing the pizza box on the counter, thankfully all in one piece. She heard her door shut and fixed her hair, reaching for her skirt as she fastened the latch on the side with a loud sigh. 

“Makoto, I’m ho--Home?”

As the door opened, Makoto turned her head to her big sister as the door to the house shut. Offering her a smile, Makoto couldn’t hide the fear in her features, but she prayed to god that didn’t matter. With each passing moment, she swore Sae could read through her as the older detective walked into the kitchen. Placing her bag on the counter, Makoto could hear the jangling of her keys, causing her to shiver as she sat on the couch far too uncomfortably. She could feel her wetness from last night, her panties not feeling far too nice over her nether regions as she looked down at the rug, seeing the two glasses. Her eyes widened and she immediately brought her foot out, pushing them under the couch, thankful that they seemed to fit perfectly. 

“Pizza? That’s new.”

Hearing the words, Makoto jumped far too much for her liking as she turned her head to look at Sae. The older woman opened the box, seeing as only two pieces were gone, she raised a brow, turning to her younger sister. She didn’t seem upset, but Makoto could see how skeptical she was just by the glint in her similar crimsons. 

“I.. Wanted to try something different.”

Nodding her head to reassure herself of her lie, Makoto turned to the TV, flicking through the channels until she came upon the news. She was quiet as she simply went through her morning normalities, that was until she heard Sae’s heels clack along the floor.

“Koto?”

Hearing the way they seemed to be more distant, probably somewhere in the kitchen, she turned her head slightly.

“Yeah, Sis?”

Sae ran her fingers along the open cabinet, turning to stare down the back of Makoto’s head as she raised a brow.

“Why’s the liquor cabinet open?”

Makoto’s eyes shot wide open and she nearly choked on her saliva as she stared ahead at the TV. 

_ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  _

The intense scolding sounded throughout her head as Makoto sat on the couch, her arms folded as she swallowed hard. Sae just went on and on, and Makoto took every single word to heart. She couldn’t stop the way her eyes wanted to fill with tears, but she would stay strong, it was what she was forced to do all her life. Picking her head up to finally look her sister in the eye, the older detective seemed to read her like a book.

“Who the hell did you have over here?”

Makoto felt like it was a reflex to answer honestly, and she hated herself for it. She never once lied to her father, Sae reminded her so much of him.. Her older sister was doing her hardest, but no matter how she tried, she wouldn't ever properly match him..  _ No matter how hard she fucking tried.. _

“A friend from school, Sis.. Can you get off my back, p-please--”

“Get off your back?!”

Her scream echoed off of the walls and Makoto didn’t even realize what Sae was holding in her hand until she felt her heart seize to beat all together. Pressing back into the couch as if she would sink into it, Sae threw the article of clothing towards her sister, the dark blue bra connecting with Makoto’s chest as Sae began her lecture once more, no far louder than before.

“What the fuck were you doing while I was gone? I provide you a place to stay, food in your fucking mouth, the ability to further your education! A-And you’re off being a no-good dyke? Y-You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, Makoto!”

Makoto shook her head, finally losing herself as she shot back immediately. Standing up, she swore she heard a voice throughout her head, akin to that of her persona. Standing up, she could feel the power surge through her veins as she stepped forward, shaking her head as a hand went through her hair.

“I love her, Sae, I love--”

The intense sound of the smack echoing throughout the room made Makoto freeze in place as she looked at her sister with nothing but pure fear in her eyes. Taking a step back, she placed her hand on her cheek, swallowing hard as the tears finally started to slip down her cheeks. 

_ “Love? You don’t even know.” _

* * *

_ Rewind, induce amnesia _

Walking down the familiar street, Makoto bit back the want to shatter as she saw the sign for Leblanc. The group would be meeting soon enough to be heading into Sae’s palace.. She couldn’t stop shaking as she looked down at the floor with each step she took. Pulling at the sleeve to the crimson jacket she wore, she breathed in the soft scent of sea salt, covering her mouth as she shook her head. As she opened the door to Leblanc, the sweet scent of coffee beans overtook her nose and she smiled to Boss as he nodded his head to her. 

“Everyone’s already upstairs.”

Thanking him quietly, Makoto made her way to the back of the store, stopping at the stairs for a moment as she looked up. She could hear the chatter already and as she slowly began her walk up the steps, she felt her heart crack with each and every step. Her sister’s words stuck in her head like glue, there was no way she would ever get it out of her head. All the slurs she had called her, how homophobic she truly was.. She.. She seemed to completely hate her… Swallowing hard as she finally ascended the steps, she was met with greetings, but none of them stuck.. Sitting down next to Ann, the younger girl nudged her, grinning and winking, asking about the night before, and Makoto cracked. 

_ Deny the truth, that’s easier _

Choking on her breath, Ann realized immediately and she wasn’t the only one as the room seemed to go quiet. Her arm wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders, pulling her against her. Breathing in the familiar sea salt scent she had only smelt once or twice upon meeting the shogi player, Ann’s brows furrowed as she quickly brought the girl into her arms.

“Oh my god, Koto.. I-I’m so sorry..”

Tears slipped down her cheeks as Makoto hugged Ann tightly, not even realizing she was crying until everyone crowded around, but gave her enough space to breathe. Everyone sympathized as she finally cracked and told them all about what happened.. Everyone was so understanding, and it broke her more and more as she shook her head, rubbing at her eyes as she forced herself to believe that everything Sae said had been right.

* * *

_ You’re just confused, believe her _ _   
_ _ When she says there’s nothing there _

Dodging a blow from the shadow before her, Makoto swallowed hard as she revved the engine on Johanna going straight forward with little to no regard for her safety. All she could hear was Sae’s laughter throughout her head, pictures of that night dancing in her mind as she screamed out, driving her persona directly towards the shadowed version of her sister. It mocked her constantly, feeding her lie after lie she had forced herself to believe for so long.. As her persona dissipated, she heard the terrified yells of her teammates as she felt a hand around her throat. Choking as she realized she wasn’t on the ground any longer, she clawed at the hand on her throat, shaking her head desperately as she felt tears slip down her cheeks.

“So, pathetic.. You wanted to make our father proud? Disgusting.”

Crying as she felt the grip tighten, Makoto continued to scratch at Sae’s hand wrapped around her throat. No matter how she seemed to plead, it seemed useless.. But no.. She wouldn’t give up.. Sh-She had someone to go back home to.. There was no way she could let it end like this.

“Don’t give in, Makoto! You’re beautiful how you are, she holds nothing over that!”

Hearing Akira yell out, Makoto pursed her quivering lips, blue flames slipping through her veins as she brought her legs up, kicking off of the shadow’s stomach before flipping back as Johanna formed beneath her. Landing on her persona, Makoto looked down, thanking the entity quietly as she glared back up at Shadow Sae. Gritting her teeth, she heard Ann ‘woot’ behind her as the rest of the Phantoms ran up to her side.

“You don’t have to fight this alone.”

Makoto nodded her head as she wiped at her eyes, swallowing the last of her pain as she ran her hand along her eyes, feeling her mask flicker back into existence before she heard the soft voice throughout her head. Looking at the small bracelet on her wrist, she saw the small shogi piece dangle, the queen.. 

_ “My brave queen.. I love you, Koto..” _

Her mind was set as she heard the shadow’s scream echo throughout the palace. Glaring ahead at the palace ruler, Makoto revved her persona’s engine darting forward as the rest of her team followed in suit.

* * *

_ It’s never worth it  
_ _ When you’re Little Miss Perfect~ _

Holding her broken arm close to her body, Ann tsked the girl, chuckling as Haru walked up beside them, followed by Futaba and the boys. 

“You didn’t need to go so hard.”

Ann popped a cake bite into her mouth, sipping at her coffee as she teased the older girl who simply sighed. Ryuji cackled behind them, punching Akira’s back as he jumped ahead of them.

“I’m sure she doesn’t say that often, eh? Eh~?!”

Shaking their heads, Ann shot the blonde a dirty glance before Makoto let out a soft chuckle. Most of them began conversations amongst themselves while they walked the path to school. Overhead the sky was white, little snowflakes beginning to fall down that Futaba and Morgana tried to catch in their mouths. Haru joined them here and there, giggling as they got caught in her hair. Ann seemed to be going on about some new photoshoot she was doing next week, and as Makoto listened and nodded aimlessly, she felt a nudge at her shoulder and raised a brow as Akira tilted his head forward.

“I think someone’s waiting for you.”

Looking up from the floor below them, as her crimson red’s looked ahead, she froze, Futaba almost walking into her as she poked her head around her to see what was the holdup. As she met a forest green gaze, she saw them widen as Hifumi seemed to walk forward just a tad bit quicker. Makoto walked away from the Phantom Thieves, her unbroken hand going out to cup Hifumi’s cheek as she felt arms wrap around her immediately. Lips met against her in the frigid winter breeze, her body shivering as everything felt right in the moment. She could hear her friends cheering her on in their own weird way, laughing constantly as they bumped past them, their kiss breaking as Hifumi was dragged along as Makoto started walking along with their group. Her smile was bright as Hifumi looked down at her, keeping her hand in her own, being gentle of her casted hand whilst they walked into school. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Not checked for errors]


End file.
